


Making a Coocoo's Nest

by lokisan13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Themes, i swear it's a love story, well kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisan13/pseuds/lokisan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I landed myself in the coocoo's nest and until then....there's nothing wrong with making friends with the locals right? Not like he's gonna catch crazy or fall in love with a celestial being that lives in a fellow inmates head.....too bad that's exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Dean

I do not own Supernatural or their characters and rightly belong to their respected owners.

Making a Coocoo’s Nest  
Chapter 1

Dean couldn’t help staring at his bed. His dad would chew him out for leaving a mess instead of the military style he was taught, but it’s been a nest of blankets for a week.

‘Besides, I’m ditching this joint anyways, so fuck it.’

He peeks his head into the hallway and takes a deep breath before tiptoeing out. A couple of nurses glance over at him, but he keeps his gaze towards the floor.

No need to start shit and ruin his chance of escaping this hell hole (with its freaking-boring-ass-white walls and stupid ass pictures of water colored grinning goldfish.)

They are trying to make the place look happy, Dean figures, but really? Any guy with delusions probably thinks that fucking goldfish is gonna eat him, so cookies for them when he shits in his pants.

As Dean goes to the furthest left door, he realizes this is the first time meeting the quack doctor since being here, but there’s no way that the doctor will keep him from leaving.

Dean lets out a dark chuckle, ‘It’s not like any other guy in my shoes wouldn’t also loose it for a week.’

Dean strides into the room, despite the fact he hasn’t eaten, showered, or slept properly for at least a week; he believes his chances of busting out are actually pretty good. He even went through the trouble to steal hair gel and a clean shirt from some dude next door to him.

The room itself was chaotic yet organized. There were Disney characters all around the room, and bobble heads on top of the book shelves.  The therapist had a lot of big jars of candy that were tempting to anyone with a slight sweet-tooth on the edge of his desk….which surprisingly was the cleanest thing in the room.

Eyeing the candy, Dean paused midway of snatching some and thought better of it. ‘If good guys like Dumbledore laced his candy, what are the chances that this guy (who isn’t fucking Dumbledore) wouldn’t do it?’

Dean clasped his hands on his lap as he settled in his over glorified bean bag and tried to focus on breathing. He needed to keep his pulse nice and even, knowing he only has one shot to make this as convincing as possible.  They will be able to catch his bullshit if he gets too nervous.

Dean measures the man before him and knew this might not be as easy as he was planning it to be. This bastard has a smug face that he already wanted to punch, but considering that will just get him a nice cozy white jacket; he’d rather not. The smug ass is just sucking on a lollypop and waves him to start without even looking at him. Dean tore his glaze for a second to catch the doc’s name tag ‘Gabriel Chasseur’ before continuing.

He clears his throat and starts off softly, while looking the doctor straight in the eye. “People forget that he killed my mom too….I had a reason to go after that fucking bastard even if my dad hadn’t dragged me into it.”

With a light scoff he continued, “ Hell with the training I received, there was no way I wasn’t going after that yellow eyed bitch.”

The doctor let out his lollypop out with a loud “pop” and opened a huge file on the desk before drawling, “Says here your father was a bounty hunter, started after your mom was killed by a man-on-the-run who broke into your home and set it on fire at age five, which you heroically saved your little brother from!” His eyebrows wiggle as he gave a low whistle.

“Way to start young! After that, your father trained you to be his back up and eventual partner, mostly leaving your younger brother out of it until he was sixteen. Then your father was killed on a bounty hunt gone wrong….what about you take it from there and tell me what happened and….where does this leave you now Dean-o?”

Dean’s eyes flashed and muscles tighten. It pissed him off that the bastard in front of him could say these things so casually about his fucking life, but he refused to look anywhere other than straight ahead.

“About year ago, he also killed my dad during a chase. Me and Sammy kept going and we kept saving people by getting bounties off the street and then we finally caught him a month ago. I even got to kill the son of a bitch after he held my brother hostage. God knows I would have anyways but fate gave me a legal out to shoot him right between the eyes.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and twirled the lollypop between his fingertips. “Yes, yes, nice shot, no need to brag. But you still haven’t answered my question. As far as we both know, your brother took off into witness protection with the intention of going to college and earning his white fence and two point five kids.”

Narrowing his eyes as he stared Dean down he continued, “You on the other hand OD’ed on pain killers and landed yourself in this joy hole! You, who’s been an aspiring hero since age five? And then refuse therapy, medication, food, hell….showers, until yesterday? And all of a sudden you request to talk to me to be released….While I understand that losing your father a year ago, killing the man you trained your whole life for, and several days later losing your brother to witness protection was overwhelming…shit I understand you going comatose for a week….but I can’t release you from here without good reason; fully knowing what you did to be talking to me in the first place.”

The doctor stuck the lollypop back into his mouth, swirled in his revolving chair, a d stopping only after he took out his lollypop with another loud “pop.”

“So, where does this leave you Dean?”

Show time.

“I needed this time to grieve over my family and the life that I am forced to leave behind. I’m going to go home back to my Uncle Bobby’s and see where to take my life from there.”

Inwardly, Dean smirked knowing that they couldn’t keep him here unless they suspect something. ‘Hell yeah I got this shit in the bag.’

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow and gave a slow nod. “Okay, let’s pretend I just said yes that you are frrreeeee to go…. just one last question and you can flutter off to do whatever your little heart desires.”

The first thing Dean noticed was the lack of lollypop and smile following Gabriel’s last question.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get out?”

Dean almost burst laughing in relief! “Pfft, nothing! Just grab a motel room, some cheap beer, and fall asleep.” Which is true….maybe saying sleep is pushing it but hey that’s pretty much the plan!

The doctor slumped into his chair closing his eyes while running his hand through his hair. Dean watched as the little man started turning red and awkwardly started to feel the room’s silent treatment.

‘Not a good sign….Aww shit….so much about nailing it.’

“Mr. Winchester, I refuse to send one of my patients out to their death, so I suggest you march back to your room and actually start giving a crap about your life for once. You are free to show yourself out and next time you come here don’t waste my time with lies. When you feel like coming clean maybe you can start on the road to recovery and escape our lovely coocoo’s nest here.”

Gabriel couldn’t look his patient in the eye knowing he would just be seeing a dead stare staring back at him. ‘Hopefully Dean will just leave and I won’t have to drown any vodka shots tonight.’

However (because life sucks) before Dean started his merry walk back to his dorm, he gave a small smirk and in a deadly calm voice stated, “You’ll have to let me out sometime.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“SLAM! Booyah that’s a wrap for that session! Crowely you can stop being a creepy ass on the other side of the glass and come on in you know.” The doctor commented as his wiped his ‘glasses’ (hey I look like a doctor!) while he sorted Dean’s file back into the shelf.

A short man in a slick business suit walks out of what seemed to be a bookcase and in a lightly accented voice questioned. “I just have one….inquiry…..How in the hell do you know that man is still suicidal? Even I would’ve accepted his story considering his situation and hell I’d be lying if I said I could win a game of poker against him.”

With a light scoff and a big crunch to the last of his lollypop, Gabriel laughed, “Of course he’s suicidal. Every man in here wants food, sex, good shampoo, hell taco bell as their first things out of here….and what did he want? Nothing but sleep….what he’s been doing for a week. A man with nothing to live for is a man ready to die…..fuck if I let some kid who actually has a long list of witnesses who hold this boy as a hero from saving their asses, die in some motel, drunk off his ass at age 23.”

Gabriel let out a long sigh and perched his elbow on his desk before letting his head sink like a sack of potatoes on his wrist.

“Besides, the kid’s brother isn’t gone forever like he thinks. The kid’s eighteen and just went through the shit Dean did, but unlike Dean, he knows that there’s more out there. The kid just needs some space…too bad the selfish little bastard didn’t tell his brother that before taking off….Dean just needs to realize he can dream a little now that his mission is over.”


	2. Meeting the Inmates

I do not own Supernatural or their characters and rightly belong to their respected owners.

 

Making a Coocoo’s Nest  
Chapter 2

 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean snarled while clinching his hands into fists while considering denting the wall with that fulgy goldfish painting.

“Boy don’t you dare do what you’re thinking!” Tisked a nurse as she shuffled through files on her desk.  Dean’s his fists slid back to his side, which strangely left him feeling defeated. She gave him a warning look and with a huff the nurse went back to typing.

‘Fuck! I’m stuck in this loony bin until when exactly?’

He dragged a hand through his hair and start walking back to his room; the two nurses didn’t even bother to hide their staring this time. Dean just shot them a glare and they went back to “filing” papers.

‘Vultures, the lot of them.’

Dean continued to storm back to his room, muttering increasing as the stares continued to drill into him.  Once he reached the room he threw the door open and slammed the door shut once he stormed in.  His anger then turned into a cold dread as he slumped to the bed and flopped face down on it.

‘Maybe a plan will come to me in the morning, cuz there’s no way in hell I’m staying here.'

He turned over slowly until his back laid flat on the mattress. Even if he squeezed his eyes shut….there was no way he could ever pretend this was the usual crap hotel that he would usually crash in.

‘Fuck, it took me getting myself into a loony bin to deserve a mattress this nice. I can only remember those crummy ass ones from all those motels but…..at least then I had Sam for company….fuck.’

Eventually the thoughts blurred together and soon drifted off into slumber without realizing it.  The sleep was blessedly an empty one.  No reminders of his mother’s death or that of his dad’s death. He didn’t dream of Sam having a knife at his throat or what would have happened if Dean acted too late.

He didn’t dream of Sammy leaving him.

 

 “Hey Rapunzel, let down your golden hair, yadda yadda yadda.  But seriously, get up and out of bed already dipshit.”  Dean jerked awake by some annoying shrilly ass voice and his shoulders being roughly shoved. 

“Huh, what’s goin’ on?” Dean slurred out with his eyes shut, “Who’s Rapunzel?”  

“You are dumbass! I’m only gonna tell you once on how to escape this hell hole so get your ass up!”

He shot up at that. “You’re serious?” As he finally came to, he realized it was the night nurse bitching this early. “Why in the fuck would you help me bust out? Aren’t you supposed to try and save me or some shit?”

The nurse shot him a deadpan glare. “Yeah, I save people that actually have a chance….but some wander in here with this haunted look. It doesn’t matter to them, even if it takes them twenty tries; they eventually get what they fucking want in the end. Selfish as it is, it’s their life to take and it’s yours too. So, you gonna listen or what?”

Dean felt a little insulted that everyone here figured he was suicidal….like sure by definition he was….but… inwardly he could help but cringe.

‘Fuck, when did I get so bad at this? I lie for a living!’

“Alright I’ll bite, how do I get out of this hell hole?” Dean couldn’t help but feel tired…he was eager to get out but then again….it’s hard to feel excited considering what’s waiting for him once he’s out.

“First, take a shower, you ape, and actually go to the group meetings and eat with the other residents. The sooner you start acting like a NORMAL human being, the sooner you leave. Sit with the bearded guy and the skinny kid with a rock at breakfast. Trust me, they’ll show you the ropes.” And with that she took off.

 

Meg quickly walked to her computer desk and muttered under her breathe about working for wanna-be gods. She then discreetly sent two texts saying “Took the bait.”

 

Well….that actually seemed ridiculously simple and while it’ll take a while, he couldn’t deny that she had a point and on the plus side, a shower sounded pretty good.

So for the first time, in what felt like a long time, he felt a rush as he went to prepare for the shower.  He went to the other nurse, Missouri, to get his grey tub filled with his basic toiletries.

Missouri looked up at Dean’s eager face, “It’s about damn time, boy.  I thought you were trying to compete with the garbage disposal.”

By the time he was out of the shower and in the clean clothes the nurse ‘kindly’ left on his bed (‘please save us from the ruins that once were a shirt and pants.’-Missouri), all the other residents were getting up for breakfast.

For the first time he really scanned the common area since getting there. Including him, there were about ten people plus the staff.

While the other residents lined up to go to the cafeteria, there were two, Meg said to find, holed up in the corner of the room. As he walked over to their table, he could already tell they were something else.

“No I will not stop for breakfast! I’m trying to save the freaking world here and you want me to waste time eating BAGELS???” the scruffy haired kid hysterically explained to Meg. Meg sent a pleading look to the bearded guy but he just shrugged and said “He’s savin’ the world ‘member?” before continuing to munch on his bagel. Meg rolled her eyes, threw her hands up in surrender and went to check out since day staff was coming in.

As Meg stormed from the table, Dean’s eyes followed her for a bit before he turned to look at the duo that caused her to lose her cool.  He pulled one of the chairs out and slid into it.  “You guys really gotta tell me what got you two in here.”

The older man leaned in, placed his elbows on the table, interlaced his fingers and looked at Dean straight in the eye.  “Brotha, it’s considered incredibly rude to ask that question without givin’ some ‘splainin’ of your own.” His Louisianan accent made it obvious that he wasn’t originally from here, something that Dean could relate to.  But he looked like a pretty chill dude, so he decided to tell him his shit.

Dean keeping his face and tone neutral said, “I killed the son of a bitch that killed my mom and dad.  Lost my little brother, and I said fuck it and wanted it to end.  Now I’m stuck here.”  He wasn’t feeling anything as he said it, just stating the facts.

The elder guy let out a low whistle.  “Brotha that’s rough.  I’m here ‘cause my wife’s a crazy bitch.  We were fighting, an’ it got a lil’ loud, neighbors called the cops.  And once the cops ‘rived, she started screamin’ at ‘em that I was suicidal.” His face scrunched up as he recalled those events.  “That’s what landed me here. In fact, I should be leavin’ within a day or two, cause I’m not mental though my wife sure is. On the plus side, I’ve been able to catch up with my shows.”

The southern man then tilted his head towards the youngest of the group. “Kid here, is savin’ the world.  He been translatin’ this rock that he found outside a gas station by his house.”

The kid interjected angrily, “It’s a tablet of the Lord.  This tablet is going to be the thing that will save all of your asses.  And all of you are going to be grateful!” After that the kid went back to writing things on a notebook that he had with him.

“Yeah, he’s also thinks that he’s going to get into Stanford once he saves the world.  SAT’s and essays got nothin’ on someone savin’ the world afterall.” The older man continued fondly. The kid glares at the older man, but says nothing as he goes back to his writings.

“So….you’re translating a rock?” Dean says with a bit of mirth in his tone.

“I’m a freaking prophet of the Lord and you won’t be laughing once hell takes over!” The teen snarled.

“Woo, easy tiger. If you translating that shit saves my ass, be my guest! I’m not stopping you.”  Dean held his hands up as a sign of surrender.  He was not going to pick a fight with anyone today.  He had to be on his best behavior. Once the younger one was pacified, he stuck out his hand to the ruffled ‘prophet’. “Dean.”

Reluctantly the teenager puts down his pen and shakes hands while muttering “Kevin.”

“An’ I’m Benny!” The bearded guy chirped.

“Well now that we’re one big happy family.  What can you tell me about the other orphans in Neverland?” Dean quirked with a lazy smirk.

“Well there’s Becky, the only girl who’s…” Benny started to give his rundown of the others, but Kevin interjected with a not so manly squeak.

“She’s crazy!” Kevin replied with a bit of a fearful tone. His body even shuddered a bit and he curled into himself. 

“Well….pretty much.” Benny conceded, he wasn’t trying to scare the new guy, but…yeah.

“Like…..crazy bitch, crazy bitch, or ccrrraaazzzyyyy bitch??” Dean was kinda of hoping that they understood that, since he’s pretty sure they’ve met both types. 

“More like she was stalking this famous author next door and now is dangerous around the opposite sex….aka she will rape you if given a chance, hence the reason Jo guards her, though recently her main target became Jared.”   Benny explained.

‘Ah, so she’s the second type of crazy.  Not good to be around her then.’

“Now that guy I just feel sorry for! Jared’s actually an actor that’s delusional caused by stress. He thinks his wife’s a demon and was tryin’ to get ‘im to drink her blood at a wine tasting party. But now needs protection from Becky who has switched her obsession to him, so all in all that guy’s life sucks.”

“Which one is he?” Dean asked, eager to know who he might have to avoid to get away from the crazy one, or to point her in the right direction.

“The handsome one with the mane.” Benny pointed to one of the guy who was reading the newspaper while eating breakfast.  He seemed to be a giant, had a shit load of hair, and looked to be in his early thirties.  From where Dean was sitting, he thought he looked a bit familiar, but he just doesn’t know from where. 

“That guy is a famous actor? I just wanted to get clippers and start cutting away! If my brother ever grew out his hair I’d cut it in his sleep.”  Dean smiled wistfully at the thought of pranking his little brother. 

“Yeah well that’s them two, then there’s Balthazar and Garth. Both are here for addictions. Garth’s still in lala land after using legal marijuana and Balthazar….well he’s kinda got any addiction you can think of so watch out for him too.” Benny pointed to a short young man that looked kinda dopey and like the kid from “The New Guy.”  He was standing in line next to a blond guy that was eyeing him strangely.  The blond was the other one that Benny pointed to and Dean was starting to fear for the little guy. Balthazar looked like a predator waiting to pounce unsuspecting prey.

“Okay is there anyone I shouldn’t be scared of??” Dean asked with a hopeful note.  He was wondering if there really was any merit in leaving his room.  So far, the people that Benny was pointing were making Dean feel more endanger than when he was still working as a bounty hunter. 

“Well there’s Adam but there’s actually nothing wrong with him, he got thrown in this hell hole by his dick of a brother.” Benny pointed to a pretty young kid eating his breakfast with a look of resign.

Then Benny pointed towards the oldest of the patients. The grump was drumming his fingers on the table with a look of impatience. “Zachariah is just a stressed out asshole who went bankrupt….and then there’s Jimmy.”  The last one he pointed to was a guy in his late twenties man with unkept hair looking outside at a small garden. 

Kevin and Benny share a look before shrugging. “Him we actually don’t know anything about and he’s been here before anyone else here.” That got Dean interested but before he could drill them any further, a whistle cut him off.

“Okay it’s time for group therapy with Chuck!” The young blonde nurse, Jo, said while ushering patients to the room.

“Comin’ brotha?” Benny asked Dean. 

“Yeah I’m coming.”

Dean dragged his feet going in because even if he knew he had to go through this shit, it didn’t mean he had to shit confetti about it.

 

Once in the room, he sneaked his way between Benny and Kevin. There was a seat opened next to the blonde British guy but he didn’t trust that guy’s shifty eyes.

After everyone sat down, the so called counselor came in.

To be fair he looked like an okay guy, if a bit stressed out looking but nevertheless it looked like he might give a flying fuck.

“Alright, time to start this session. Looks like we got a new member here today! Dean would you like to give a small intro to everyone here?”

Everyone turned and stared. Some sizing him up and others scaring the shit outta him by the looks (British turd and Crazy Bitch), but either way he literally said the first thing that came to mind.

“Name’s Dean, and uh I was trying to pull a Snow White and wait for my prince charming.”  Dean said with a grin and a wink.

The room was dead silent other than the muffled groans of Benny and Kevin and surprisingly the chocked laugh that came from that Jimmy guy. Dean couldn’t help but grin inwardly that at least someone thought he was funny.

“Well….would anyone else like to share?” Chuck gave a sigh of despair knowing it was one of those days.

 

After the session was over, everyone was scattered out. Dean couldn’t help but catch up to the Jimmy guy and joked, “Don’t think I’m handsome enough for a prince charming?”

His smiled died a bit however when Jimmy didn’t smile back and awkwardly waited for Jimmy to say something.

Jimmy with a defeated tone, just gave him a side long look before saying, “It was my roommate that laughed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews would be awesome, just sayin' and meeting Cas next chap! :D


	3. Name Game

Chapter 3

Making a Coocoo's Nest

 

_After the session was over, everyone was scattered out. Dean couldn’t help but catch up to the Jimmy guy and joked, “Don’t think I’m handsome enough for a prince charming?”_

_His smiled died a bit however when Jimmy didn’t smile back and awkwardly waited for Jimmy to say something._

_Jimmy with a defeated tone, just gave him a side long look before saying, “It was my roommate that laughed.”_

Dean chuckled a little before pausing because didn’t Jimmy sit next to that creepy British dude?! Dean couldn’t help but make a face cuz…..yeah he didn’t want that guy to like him!

“The British dude is your roommate??” Please say no.

“What? No….Baltizar rooms alone for….well mostly to protect us. I meant I have a roommate….in my head.”

 

Not sure if that’s better.

 

“Uh, like an imaginary friend?” That could actually be cool. Mine would totally look up skirts and ‘kill’ people I didn’t like.

Jimmy just gives me a dry look screaming ‘Why-do-you-think-I’m-here-genius?!.’

“Jeez okay so not Casper the friendly ghost? What’s it like?”

With a practiced sigh Jimmy just rants on “Oh that’s the interesting bit; I’ve had a roommate in my head since I was six. He’s always there…. He looks just like me but he has his own feelings and stuff…. I don’t even know why I’m here….. Nothing ever works, and he never leaves.”

“Well….what’s the problem with him?”

“Well he usually causes me to have weird ass dreams and sometimes causes me to see some really weird things around me….like when we first went in the meeting I saw everyone…. except all their eyes were burnt out.”

“Creepy….ever ask him why he does it? And I’m tired of sounding like I’m talking about a dark lord, what’s his name?”

“Uh….name?”

“Yeah….like he’s been around since you were six? You never named the guy?” 'I named roaches in my motel rooms growing up for crying out loud.'

“You know he’s been making my life a living hell for years right?....he went quiet for a little bit when I turned eighteen, so I lived a normal life for a bit and got a job, married, had a daughter….only for him to come back.”

Dean managed to pause and look slightly guilty. Benny waved him over to play poker so he excused himself and walked off.

 

However, once Benny left and Kevin became even more obsessed with his rock, Dean made it a bit of a game to yell random names at Jimmy and  Jimmy’s roommate for the most part watched Dean with a puzzled expression that put Jimmy’s nerves on edge.  

 

 “Mark?”

“No.”

 

“Billy?”

“Why would I name him that?”

“BillyBobBilly?”

“Shut up.”

 

 “Sue?”

“He’s not a girl!”

“Don’t listen to Johnny Cash then I take it?”

 

But then on the third day…..

“So he makes your life a living hell, right?” Dean’s tone hinting, he was not about to drop the name game. 

“Basically.” Jimmy resignedly slumped into a seat at the art station and started doodling with some colored pencils. 'Might as well get it over with.' He thought sighing.

“So…. See if he likes the name Lucifer? Lucy for short!” Dean chuckled at Jimmy’s glare.

Jimmy paused and gave Dean a look of utter ‘done’ before glancing over to his side and then paling to a pasty white.

After a beat or two Jimmy mumbled “He said “I do not wish to be named after the image of the fallen angel but I am interested in a name” Then Jimmy looked down on the picture he was doodling and froze. The picture was a white circle with red and black swirls surrounding it but what concerned him was that he could’ve sworn he was just drawing circles….

Dean couldn’t help but get a little excited; this is starting to get fun. “How about other angel names? Micheal, Raphael….uh help me out, I only know those because of Ninja Turtles.”

Jimmy looked over to his right and scratched his head before saying “He says those sound common for mortals to use…he wants something only you can call him….personally it’s weird he even likes you because usually he ‘smites’ everyone for their ‘wrong doings.’ ”

Dean pulled a face at that “An ‘original name’ huh? Well….even if we give you a bad ass name, I’m gonna shorten it cuz I hate it when people go crazy at trying to find ‘original’ names.”

Jimmy looked over to his roommate and noted him rolling his eyes at Dean…..yet he wasn’t upset, more amused than upset…..which disturbed Jimmy more so if anything. Really this whole thing is creepy and it’s even creepier that this guy doesn’t feel bothered by it at all!

Dean then flushed a little before saying, “My mom when I was little used to say angels watched over me…I was born on a Thursday so I used to think an angel named Castiel was around….learned pretty quick there were no such thing as angels but….I’ve always liked the name.”

Jimmy could see his counterpart tasting the name on his lips and giving a very small smile before whispering “I like that name, and if I could, I would have been there Dean.”

Jimmy was freaking out at this point because ‘he’ has never liked anyone before, ‘he’ now is a Castiel, and now he’s actually talking instead of wishing the death of everyone around him? Hell he was talking and not threatening?

Jimmy could feel the beginning of a panic attack as he tried telling Dean. But Dean simply patted him on the back and blamed it on his awesomeness. “Cas can’t help but like me! I’m adorable.” He joked with a grin.

But what worried Jimmy was that Cas has never taken interest in the world before…who’s to say this is a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in being a beta? if you are message me or something cuz having a second pair of eyes would be great


End file.
